


New Beginnings

by MangoIceBombsXD



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bloodbloodandmoreblood, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouch, Sorry About Iwa-chan, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoIceBombsXD/pseuds/MangoIceBombsXD
Summary: Long ago, there was an Avatar in the world, tasked with protecting the world from conflict. After the Avatar died, another would be reborn, and the cycle would continue. However, one day, a certain Avatar, Avatar Miko, was killed while he was in the Avatar State, a heightened state of being when the powers of every past Avatar are present. This catastrophe caused the Avatar Cycle to be broken, and the Avatar was no more.Now, the four nations of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air have been in war for seven years with no change without an Avatar to calm things down. The Water nation and Air nation are currently allied against the lone Earth nation and Fire nation.Seven individuals, each tightly bound to their nations, accidentally meet through tragedy and duty. It’s not possible for ANY sort of alliance between them. Right? After all, they are enemies. But then, what happens when friendship starts to spark?





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy started on this new idea I think will be pretty coooooool!! Hope y'all like it! Please leave advice and comments below teehee XDD and btw......I'm so sorry about Iwa-chan XD :'(((((

“HUUUHHHG!!” Daichi’s eyes snap open, gasping and coughing sand out of his dehydrated mouth.

 _Where….where…am I?_ “What….?” 

As realization starts to sink in, he runs his fingers through his hair. “No no no no no no I was…I was just at the village! How am I here— “

He breaks into a hoarse cough again, hacking into the hot desert sand. Suddenly, he gasps.

 

_“WATERBENDERS!!!”_

_“Watch out!!”_

_Blood. Little drops of it in the snow. The village is consumed by water._

 

 

Daichi puts a hand to his head. What was that? It all seemed so familiar, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. _Maybe I’ll walk a little…_

He finds his balance standing up. _Hm?_ There is pain in his left upper arm and Daichi suddenly realizes he can’t move it at all. There’s something wrong with his shoulder. He looks at it.

 _It’s dislocated_ , Daichi groans. He grabs his arm and holds his breath in.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he gives it a jerk.

 _ **CLUNK.**_ Daichi gasps sharply, then lets out a very long breath. _That feels better…_

 _I should get going now._ Grimacing and clutching his shoulder in fear of his arm dropping out of its socket again, Daichi takes a step forward with his right, only to meet another sharp pain, shooting like lightning straight through his leg. His knee suddenly wobbles, making him fall back down in the sand. He looks down, inspecting the pain. A small gasp escapes his lips.

There is a big rip in his dark green pants at the thigh, with the area around it stained with a dark red blotch, still growing by the minute. Sand covering the wound seemed to be decreasing the amount of blood coming out. 

_Oh…..I remember now._

 

**The past.**

 

_It happened at night. Snow was falling, and the ground was covered with a thin silver layer. I was walking around, twirling two rocks in a circle above my hand, when a sudden shout made me turn my head._

_“WATERBENDERS!!! THEY’RE COMING!!” It was Iwaizumi near the entrance of the village._

_“Iwa-chan, WATCH OUT!” Oikawa screamed._

_In less than a second, a spear lodged itself in Iwaizumi’s gut. Everyone jumped up with alarm. The look in his eyes before he fell was one we all knew all too well._

_Fear._

_He collapsed, unmoving, marking the beginning of the battle. From there, water tribe warriors swarmed into the village, killing innocents everywhere they went. Soon, the ground turned red, and the stench of blood filled the cold air._

_I fought one of the blue-clothed men, one that did not have the ability to bend water. We exchanged many blows, and seemed to be equally matched. Finally after minutes of dodging and punching, I lifted my right arm. Pebbles and rocks flew to me, forming a solid layer of rock around my arm._

_“HYAHHH!!” I swung my arm at him with all my might. My rocks collided with the soldier’s face, making him fly 10 feet backward. He was still. I walked up to the man._

_Despite the bright red blood flowing down his face, his eyes were calm, as if content with his fate._ This war really has gone on too long, _I thought._

_I gave one last look at the man, and noticed something alarming. He was staring at something BEHIND ME._

_I whipped around, eyes wide in horror. Right then, something thick pierced straight through my right leg, burning it like fire. The fire spread throughout my leg as warm, sticky liquid poured out. A stab of pain travelled through my body, forcing me to my knees. I gripped the burning snow, groaning._ I must look at the wound, _I thought, and peeked, despite the growing fear inside me._

_It was a monstrous spear, the blade thick from its base, pointed at the end. Just like a drill. It was made specially for throwing, and that’s exactly what that warrior did. The weapon drilled straight through my limb, all the way down to the shaft. The blade was already red and dripping, and my pants were sticky with my own blood._

_Another flash of pain overwhelmed me, and dizziness began taking over._ The warrior who injured me had been very close behind me, _I thought._ It’s a good thing I turned around at the last minute…it must’ve alarmed him enough to throw his aim off. __

_“Aaughh!!” Even my knees could not hold me anymore. I fell on my left side. My face met the ground, and my eyes were fixed on the rest of the battle. With my blurring vision, I saw that five waterbenders had just formed a circle around one man in the center, who was gathering all the water he could. The water collected into a huge mass in the air, hovering for a second before rushing back to the man, forming an enormous water octopus around him. He left an air bubble inside to breathe. Every one of us stared at it in awe. In the next second, the octopus’s tentacles started its attack, lunging at every earthbender in sight, grabbing them and throwing them, one by one, right out of the clearing. Soon all of the soldiers, including Oikawa, who had been defending himself quite well, were cast out. Only the dead were left._

_The water nation warriors continued to destroy my home, and I couldn’t do anything. I LAY there, unable to stand, unable to fight!_ NO, _I thought,_ GET UP. GET UP! __

_I placed all my weight on my left, and stood up, shaking. Once again, I observed the spear. The blade was wider at the base, and hooked, so pulling it out the way it came in would tear through more of my limb. So instead, I pushed it farther in, determined to take it out the other way._

Just a little more! _I grimaced and knitted my eyebrows together. Finally, I pushed it all the way, and the spear fell out the other side. I gasped in relief._

_Twisting my right foot, I made the ground grab my leg, keeping it steady on the ground. With a ferocious blaze in my usual brown eyes, I stomped my left on the ground, lifting two boulders. Making two punching motions, the rocks flew at the enemies, knocking each one down and making a perfect opening to the waterbender. They didn’t even know I was there. I proceeded to reach for the now completely red spear. Blood trickled down my arm as I held it, ready to throw. “HUAHH!” I hurled the spear directly at the waterbender, while blood drops flew everywhere._

_The water surrounding him stopped most of the momentum to my despair, giving the bender only a mere scratch._ Oh no. _His blue eyes were a flaring red underneath, boring holes through me as he stared. A maniacal smile tugged at his lips. He turned towards me, and all the water charged at me in torrents._

_The water tentacle wrapped around my waist and gave a hard tug towards the sky. Thinking that planting my right foot would protect me was a mistake. Now, my right leg was, while keeping me from abiding by that bender’s will, still the one thing hurting me._

_The monster continued to pull harder with every try, making my injury bleed more and more. It felt like my leg was about to be ripped off._

_So I let go._

_I let go of the ground, of my home, and let the water pick me up. The tentacle lifted me high in the sky and gave a quick snap, hurling me across the sky to foreign grounds._

 

**Present day.**

 

Daichi looks up from his thoughts. _I have to find my way alone now._

He scans the horizon. Nothing seems to be in sight. Just sand, sand, and more sand. Then a sharp pain reminds him once again of his bleeding wound. After blowing off all the sand he can, he quickly takes off his coat and wraps it around his thigh, tying it into a very tight knot.

He groans. _I have to keep going._ Daichi walks forward aimlessly.

Nothing…….still nothing.

He’s about to give up when suddenly he notices a shadow approaching him. His eyes slowly widen knowingly, and dares to look up. A sky bison. _Tsk, as I thought_ , Daichi furrows his brows. 

His eyes dart from side to side, looking for any possible place he can hide. NOTHING. He just so happens to be in a flat area with no hills to hide behind. Daichi crouches down with a grunt, and quietly places his hand on the sand, swirling it, frantically trying to dig a cave in time. Please don’t notice me please don’t notice!! 

The miniature cave is finished, and Daichi dives under it without a second thought. He presses a hand to the “ceiling,” and it collapses around him.

A second passes. Five seconds. Ten. Twenty.

Just about when Daichi thinks they’ve passed, he hears a thud above him. 

_Uh-oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Ya. Cliffhanger. See ya guys next time hopefully! :33


End file.
